valentines day
by MayaKills
Summary: Sanji and Zoro's valentine's 3


Sanji quickly looked around the deck to make sure no one was there. Once sure it was all clear he tightened his grip on the two wine glasses and the bottle and ran to the mast. Placing the bottle under his arm, he climbed up the ladder one handed.

Once at the top he pushed the hatch open with his head and climbed in. once up he placed the bottle on the ground followed by the cups. Turning around he locked the hatch. Smiling he turned around and faced his lover.

Zoro was sitting across the crows nest on one of the plush chairs. Hearing the door open he looked and smiled. Sanji grabbed the bottle and glasses and walked over to Zoro.

Zoro reached out a hand and took the glasses which allowed Sanji to open the bottle. Sanji poured the red liquid into the two glasses. Placing the bottle down he sat down next to Zoro. Smiling he brought the glass to Zoro's lips as Zoro did the same.

"To our love." Sanji whispered.

"And to our future together." Zoro whispered back.

They tipped the glasses back and gulped down the liquid. Once the glasses were empty Sanji took them and placed them on the ground. Sitting back up he placed a hand on Zoro's cheeks. Rubbing his thumb over Zoro's cheekbone he leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

Zoro's lips felt soft against his. Kissing slowly he placed his other hand on Zoro's thigh. Zoro leaned into the kiss, placing one hand on Sanji's hand and the other on his upper arm.

Sanji pulled back out of the kiss and stared into Zoro's strong yet gentle gold colored eyes. To others they were just a bright yellow but to him the sparkled like gold. Leaning in so that he and Zoro's were forehead to forehead he whispered against Zoro's lips.

"I love you."

"And I you." Zoro whispered back as he recaptured Sanji's lips.

Sanji licked at Zoro's bottom lip silently asking for entrance to which Zoro granted. Sliding his tongue in he licked along the roof of Zoro's mouth causing Zoro to moan. Sanji lifted his hand that was holding Zoro's cheek up to Zoro's hair. Tilting his head to one side he was able to gain better access to Zoro's mouth.

Pulling back he licked his lips then attacked Zoro's jaw line. Kissing his way up to Zoro's ear he licked where the ear's flesh came into contact with the gold earrings. Zoro moaned into his shoulder at this which only encouraged Sanji.

Licking once in the shell of Zoro's ear he kissed his way back down to Zoro's lips. Kissing them once he leaned back to take off his jacket. Once his jacket was off Zoro reached his hands up and slid them under Sanji's shirt.

His hands roamed across Sanji's abs slowly making his way up. Sitting up he pushed Sanji's shirt up until it was off. Leaning up he wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck and kissed him.

Smirking into the kiss Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist and pulled Zoro further onto his lap. Grinding upwards he and Zoro moaned at the friction. Unwrapping one arm from Zoro's waist he pushed Zoro's shirt and hamaki up and unzipped his pants.

Reaching in them he pulled Zoro's cock out and started to slowly make up and down motions. Zoro gasped as the cold air hit his now exposed cock but soon began moaning as Sanji's warm hand grasped it more firmly and stared to stroke it. Gasping Zoro leaned into Sanji's shoulder as he tried to hide his blushing face. Sanji chuckled and started to bite and suck on Zoro's neck.

"Felling good?" Sanji whispered into Zoro's ear.

"Sh shut up." Zoro gasped out.

"Tell me." Sanji said gripping the base of Zoro's cock. "How's it feel?" Zoro bit his lips in order to not cry out. "Not going to tell me? No problem."

Pushing Zoro back onto his back Sanji pushed off his shirt, hamaki and pants. Leaning down he took Zoro's cock all the way into his mouth and sucked. Zoro cried out as Sanji's mouth worked up and down licking the head every once in a while.

Using one hand to block his moans he placed the other in Sanji's hair. Encouraging him to do more. Seeing how much Zoro was enjoying this he slowed down. Zoro whimpered and gripped Sanji's hair tighter.

Leaning back Sanji continued to jerk Zoro off as he reached into his pocket to pull out the lube he prepared earlier. Taking the cap off with his teeth he poured it into his hand then dropped the tube next to the couch. Carefully rubbing the lube around on his hands trying not to drop any, he successfully coated his fingers in the now warm liquid. Sitting back a little to get a better look at what he was doing he pushed a finger into Zoro's anus. Zoro moaned as he felt Sanji's finger push in into him until it was knuckle deep.

Raising his hands above his head he frantically grasped at the couch. "Are you going to tell me now?" Sanji chuckled.

Zoro gasped then buried his face into the couch. Sanji chuckled and thrust in a second finger. Zoro whimpered as he felt the second finger push past the tight ring of muscle. Thrusting his fingers in and out Sanji leant down and licked a trail up from the base of Zoro's cock to the tip. Zoro was withering under Sanji's touch. His breath coming out in harsh pants. "Sanji, I I'm gonna." Hearing this Sanji gripped the base of Zoro's cock stopping him from coming. "Sanji!"

"Not until you answer me." Sanji said as he pushed in a third finger. Zoro cried out and gripped at the couch tighter. Leaning up so that his lips touched Zoro's ear he whispered huskily into it. "Now tell me, does it feel good?"

"Yes, it's feels so good, too good Sanji." Zoro cried out. Smiling Sanji let go of Zoro's Cock allowing Zoro's cum to shoot out. As Zoro calmed down from his high Sanji withdrew his fingers and unzipped his pants.

Aligning his Cock with Zoro's anus he slowly pushed his way through the tight muscle. Zoro's breath began to quicken as he gasped at the feeling. Leaning down Sanji kissed his lips lightly well whispering calming words in his ear. Soon he was all the way in. Zoro moved his hips trying to adjust to Sanji's size but all the moving caused them both to moan and Zoro's cock to reawaken.

Licking his lips Zoro nodded up to Sanji. Sanji pulled out all the way to the tip before pushing back in slowly creating an agonizing slow yet pleasurable pace. Zoro gasped as Sanji rubbed against his prostate. "Sanji." He whined.

Taking a deep breath Sanji pulled back out again and quickened his pace. Zoro gasped and moaned as Sanji slid in and out of him. Biting his lip he tried to stop making so much noise but Sanji wouldn't have that. Leaning down he licked where blood was now forming. Zoro released his lips and allowed Sanji's tongue to lick up the blood before pushing its way into his mouth.

Tasting his own blood mixed in with the taste of Sanji's mouth was making his head go fuzzy. Reaching his arms up he wrapped them around Sanji's shoulders and leaned into the warm body that was still thrusting in and out of him but now at a faster pace.

Zoro gasped as Sanji's hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump him. Moaning into the kiss Zoro thrust his hips in rhythm with Sanji hoping to get more of the sweet friction Sanji had created.

Pulling out of the kiss Zoro gasped against Sanji's lips. "Ah Sanji."

"I know me too." Sanji moaned back as he picked up his pace. Using up as much strength as he could he pounded into Zoro hitting his prostate each time.

"AH Sanji!" Zoro moaned out as he came. His cum splattering both his and Sanji's chests as Sanji came inside of Zoro. Thrusting his hips as Zoro's anus milked him of every last drop.

Lying down Sanji pulled Zoro on top of himself. As they taught their breath Sanji rubbed Zoro's back as Zoro drew circles on his chest. Looking out the windows Sanji chuckled. Zoro looked up at him and raised an eyebrow before following Sanji gaze. Outside the sun was slowly rising over the ocean creating a yellowish orange sky.

Sanji leaned in and whispered into Zoro's ear. "Will you be my valentine?"

Blushing Zoro kissed Sanji's lips. "Only if you be mine."

Sanji laughed and pulled Zoro into a deeper kiss. Leaning back he rubbed his nose against Zoro's. "Happy Valentines day."

* * *

**Maya- aw what a mushi ending XP anywho yes i hope everyone has a great valentines day. Now Luffy has something to say.**

**Luffy- Hi everyone. i hope you enjoyed the story. if your alone today then you can be my valentine! XD**

**Maya- aw thanks Luffy u so sweet anyway review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it i always love to hear them they also inspire me to write more. **


End file.
